


Too Early

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Future History - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor pays a visit...a little too early in a long-lived life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early

The shuddering, dying dinosaur sound came to an end inside the vessel that was named Dora, alarming her to no end and forcing her captain...sometimes called Sheffield, sometimes Wilson, and other sundry names...to get up off his kiester and go find out just what had his baby spooked.

He didn't expect to see a blue police call box sitting in a vacant at the moment hold. He certainly didn't expect it to open, and a mostly human looking man wearing a big colorful scarf and a floppy hat to poke his head out.

"I know you," the man said.

"I don't know you, and that makes this tetchy," Captain Sheffield informed him, not yet displaying any of the numerous weapons on him. His curiosity had the better of him, but pragmatism was never far from the many-named man.

"Hmm...wonder how I crossed into your space, when I am certain..." The strange man in the colorful scarf looked back inside the exceptionally small call box, as if he were staring across vast distances. He then turned and looked back at the captain of the Dora. "Have you started using a Burroughs time twister yet?"

The captain's eyebrow went up a shade. "A what? And names are in order, I believe," he pointed out, politely.

"I'm the Doctor. And far too early to meet you. Good day!" He slipped back inside the small box, and the dinosaur dying began again before the box winked out of existence.

"Pappy?" Dora asked him, spooked.

"Chalk it up as one of the three impossible things before breakfast, Dorable," Lazarus Long told his ship, before going in hunt of said meal.


End file.
